Viscount Helkar makes rare public appearence:
Former Head of Falleen Navy Speaks in Vintheriu: 'At a charity event for war orphans in Vintheriu, the longtime Governor of Osten Helkar gives a brief speech: ' "I'd like to thank you all for having came out tonight. I am happy to be informed that we have fundraised 950,000 Fall to ensure that through the next year the Children of Conflict organization may continue to service those orphaned by the unfortunate nature of conflict. '' ''Ladies and gentlemen, as many of you have noted throughout the years I have become increasingly quiet. Partially due to age and personal sentiments tonight however I'd like to break such qualities for a time and ensure that something I'd like to say is said. '' ''When I was a boy joining the Falleen Navy. I enlisted with the sole ambition that my life be committed to the defense and reaffirment of the values that defined our nation. That consolidated our occasionally disjointed but never broken Empire and encouraged the growth and prosperity that defines us today. With this in mind I have fought for Emperor and Country many times in the past. As a young sailor in the Falleen navy I participated in the first world war at the time defending our existance against the Golden Empire aboard a destroyer. Something that never left my mind in that conflict was when we detained the crew of a Golden Imperial vessel that was sunk by a torpedo. They had been adrift in the Niliran sea for over a day and what I saw was not a look of fear or resentment as they came aboard but weariness. At the time this was something I seldom understood. '' ''Now I understand this weariness as a man who has lived a life of service to his nation in two world wars and has now lived through a third one. Each one was supposed to be the final one and the cost paid escalated each time but they always created a glimer of oppertunity and hope. A chance to leave a world greater then that the one we entered. The previous two oppertunities went to nothing so I encourage you all to listen to my words on how we can now use the third paid for by Falleen lives. '' ''We have just recently exited one of the largest conflicts in human history. Though I am proud to see our Government standing firm in it's convictions. I am also eerily seeing the conditions that appeared following the end of the Second World War in which I and an older generation fought and died for resulting in this third one. Something we did not do following that war was press for increased world cooperation and advocating firmly for peace. Many of our politicans including myself shamefully eyed many movements abroad as those against our nation and encouraged the sentiments that lead to the current conflict. '' ''There is a want abroad and at home that seeks to dash such senses here and now as a nation. And move the world forward through peace and prosperity. For too long before we've abnegated our strength as a democracy and people to be one of isolationist tendencies. And for too long nations have the world have eyed eachother suspiciously. '' ''Now is the time we must act collectively and work to ensure that the wars my father fought, that I fought and now my son has fought are not pointless. That the lives sacrificed and undone are not for the gain of a select few. '' ''For many of us here Osten Helkar represents the escape from the tyrannies of the old ages. I think now it's time not just Osten Helkar embraces that. For the politicans in the capital. It's time to listen to the people and give them a reprieve from senseless partisanship and instead hope for their futures. This is just the words of a man past his time and in a world he can seldom recognize from the one of his youth however. Despite this the flag of Falleentium stands firm. Let us not underestimate the value of that. Thank you all." Category:The Imperial Constitution